


I've Got Issues (But You Got Em Too)

by Illeana



Series: Your Love Got Me Looking So Crazy Right Now [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Series, Smut, Ten sees dead people, if that means anything to you..., its a hereditary thing, johnten, media res, non Canon, past sehun/johnny, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illeana/pseuds/Illeana
Summary: “We became friends and… then you woke up.” Ten averts his eyes once more. He wills Johnny not to ask anything more. But of course, as usual, he doesn’t listen.“Did we have a fight, then? Before I came to?” Johnny surmises, given Ten’s less than warm responses.“We did.” Ten answers simply. Timidly. Voice small. All these things Johnny is taking note of.“About what? The, uh, me being inside you thing….is….is that what we fought over?”“Could you…. maybe not say it like that?” Ten winces and Johnny slips out a sheepish “sorry”.“It’s called possession but… no. That’s actually how we met. You ran into me on the street and accidentally just… slipped inside.” Johnny laughs at the memory, but he nervous.“You remember it….right?” Ten smiles, hesitantly and Johnny shakes his head. And that makes Ten’s heart drop because there was only one other time Johnny had ever possessed Ten and the fact that THAT night is what he chooses to remember makes Ten ache.OR...Ten sees spirits and makes he terrible mistake of falling in love with the stubborn one who won't leave him alone only to find out....the man he is in love with may not be dead after all.





	I've Got Issues (But You Got Em Too)

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins media res. Meaning there will be flashbacks. Its literally in the middle of the story when I began typing and I thought.....why the hell not post it as it's been sitting in my word document folder forever. LOL. Happy reading NCTizens...and JohnTen fans alike! Also it kind of links with one of my Exo fics ;)

“Ten!” He hears Johnny call. But he doesn’t stop. He can’t stop.

“TEN!”

He doesn’t stop until there’s a palm wrapped around his bicep. It’s warm and solid and it makes the breath catch in his throat. He turns to face Johnny, but his eyes are averted.

“Why are you always running?” Johnny laughs lightly, nervously even.

Ten swallows the lump in his throat rather audibly and Johnny’s voice sounds again.

“You also never look at me in the eye. I really kind of hate that.”

“I know.” Ten mutters, under his breath, but Johnny is so close he catches it.

“You… I’m sorry.” Johnny offers on a frustrated sigh.

“For what?” and if Ten’s voice comes out a tad melancholy he really doesn’t intend it to sound that way but he can’t help himself.

“I….don’t know actually. I just feel like I should apologize. For you having to see that.” Johnny is nervous and it makes Ten hurt as much as he feels it’s justified.

“S ’fine.” Ten mumbles and moves to pull away from Johnny’s grip but the hand tightens.

“I feel like… I’ve wronged you in some way.” Johnny’s voice betrays his confusion and his vulnerability and it makes Ten ache because Johnny has no idea just how much he’s hurting him, just what exactly it is he’s forgotten.

“But to do that, we’ve had to have met before, and we haven’t. Have we?”

Ten swallows, trying to lubricate his throat long enough to produce some form of sound. He’s unable to so he just shakes his head and forces his eyes down again.

“You’re lying.” Johnny says it as a statement, rather than an accusation. Ten simply shrugs, eyes trained on the ground.

“Ten—“

“It doesn’t matter because you can’t remember.” Ten smiles weakly, trying to be encouraging.

“I-I—“Johnny is stuttering and his hold weakens from the weight of Ten’s admission.

“It’s okay.” Ten is working hard to hold it back, the wave of tears that will inevitably flood him when he finds himself in private. But not here. Not in front of Johnny. He makes it a good 5 steps before Johnny is speaking again.

“I’ve been inside you.” Johnny calls out and the words echo and bounce off the empty walls in the hallway of the dance studio. They prick at Ten, make him bleed, make him hurt, stops him in his tracks so that Johnny can continue.

“I keep having these dreams. They’re ridiculously elaborate and detailed.” Johnny shuffles forward, hands in his pockets, kicking at his feet.

“Tell me I’m crazy…” Johnny breathes when he gets close, too close for Ten’s comfort.

“Or just tell me what’s going on, Ten?”

“You won’t believe me if I do.”

“Try me.”

“I—I see things. People. When they die. Sometimes. My grandmother says it’s a family…thing.”

Johnny’s eyes are rapidly flitting across his face, waiting, expectant, and… attentive.

“So you see dead people?” Johnny asks slowly and Ten nods, equally slow.

“Sort of.”

“Then…what does that have to do with me?”

“It’s not just dead people… apparently. But spirits. All kinds of…spirits.” Ten swallows and he braces himself and looks into Johnny’s eyes. “I met you while you were – “

“In a coma.” Johnny supplies and Ten nods, sullen.

“Your spirit was probably wandering while you were unconscious. That’s what my grandmother says anyway. That’s – that’s how we met, I guess. Before now.” Ten smiles, hoping this will placate Johnny.

He should have known better.

“And the rest?”

“We became friends and… then you woke up.” Ten averts his eyes once more. He wills Johnny not to ask anything more. But of course, as usual, he doesn’t listen.

“Did we have a fight, then? Before I came to?” Johnny surmises, given Ten’s less than warm responses.

“We did.” Ten answers simply. Timidly. Voice small. All these things Johnny is taking note of.

“About what? The, uh, me being inside you thing….is….is that what we fought over?”

“Could you…. maybe not say it like that?” Ten winces and Johnny slips out a sheepish “sorry”.

“It’s called possession but… no. That’s actually how we met. You ran into me on the street and accidentally just… slipped inside.” Johnny laughs at the memory, but he nervous.

“You remember it….right?” Ten smiles, hesitantly and Johnny shakes his head. And that makes Ten’s heart drop because there was only one other time Johnny had ever possessed Ten and the fact that THAT night is what he chooses to remember makes Ten ache.

“….yeah.” Johnny supplies and the other male lets out the breath he was holding. Still he’s oddly disappointed. He really doesn’t remember much. It makes Ten smile sadly to himself.

“I was trying to help you…move on I guess… but I had no idea you were—alive.” Ten says the word awkwardly, as if he has to choke it down, swallow it. But Johnny doesn’t notice or if he does, he ignores it. Ten thanks the heavens for small miracles.

Johnny nods. “That explains the greeting on the street. Amber bugged me for weeks, asking about it.”

“We fought because… you were leaving and I was worried for you.” Ten lied, well, more it was mostly true but it wasn’t the real underlying reason for the fight. That was something neither of them had ever spoke of. They never spoke the words.

Well, Ten had, but they weren’t returned.

Johnny is staring at him, calculating.

“I see.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“Prove it.”

“Excuse me?” Ten sputters.

“Prove it. Prove we were friends. Tell me something only a friend would know.” Johnny insists.

“You hate the smell of hair dye.” Ten begins, and that’s the first thing that pops into mind, remembering the way Johnny had complained incessantly when he was coloring his hair.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Johnny scoffs.

“You’re interested mostly in men.”

“As if half the internet doesn’t know that.”

“The right side of your hair grows longer than the other so you’re constantly pushing it back.”

“You’re sure you’re not just a sasaeng level fan--”

“You have a mole on your left hip bone and you have no idea when it appeared so it freaks you out.”

The admission makes Johnny blink and Ten is mirroring him, horrified it slipped out of his mouth is exasperation at Johnny’s constant attempts to undermine him.

“Do…how do… how do you know it’s there?” Johnny asks slowly.

Ten swallows and his eyes are averted again.

“Honestly I think you should get that mole checked out. It could be cancerous.”

Johnny sighs, interjecting and Ten knows he’s been caught.

“Can you please look at me? I hate--”

“…when people don’t look you in the eyes? I know.” Ten finishes and Johnny’s eyes widen once more. Ten lifts his head to look at him.

“Do you know what it looks like?” The light in Johnny’s eyes changes and it makes Ten’s breath catch but he forces himself to shake his head.

“No idea.”

All at once, Johnny is crowding him against the locker and Ten wants to cry with how warm and solid he is. He can _touch_ him. _Johnny_ can touch him. He smells stupidly good for someone who is likely full of sweat after grinding up against his ex-boyfriend, Oh Sehun, famous ex-ballerino extraordinaire.

“Liar.”

And then Johnny is capturing Ten’s lips with his own. He’s pressing Ten into the cool metal of a locker that lines the hallway of Hyoyeon’s dance studio and when Johnny’s hands trail down his sides to cradle his thighs, Ten allows it. He also allows himself to circle his legs around Johnny’s waist, Johnny’s hands on his ass. He wishes their skin were bare but he knows that would be allowing him too much. Not that he could ever deny Johnny.

But then he thinks of the fight, the way Johnny had told him plainly:

_I’m sorry but I can’t… I don’t return your feelings, Ten._

Just like that Ten is pushing Johnny away. He is stupid. He is so stupid. Nothing has changed just because Johnny is alive. Once he figures it out… he’ll reject Ten again and it’ll just be even more awkward.

But then why was Johnny kissing him?

_I just… I’ve had an awfully long dry spell. And it’s not like you’re….unattractive._

The words rush to Ten’s memory and he grimaces giving Johnny a final shove before moving to straighten himself out. He can feel Johnny’s eyes on him and once glance at him reveals Johnny to look ridiculously sexy when aroused. Ten can’t help but be a little proud he made Johnny’s chest heave that way, lips shiny with spit, hair tousled on the right side.

“Why did you push me away?” Johnny asks, the picture of sexy and confused, still caught in the moment. He’s bold, Ten will give him that. Not at all shy over the blatant rejection he just recieved.

“Look… I know you’ve had a dry spell recently. But I’m not looking to be someone’s fuck buddy.” Ten huffs and he’s glaring at Johnny.

Johnny feels the words sound awfully familiar for some reason. He’s staring at Ten, whose gaze softens at him when he allows his pride to be wounded enough and let out a disheartened sigh.

“Yeah. Okay. I, uh, I should go… see you around, Ten.”

With that Ten is left with a heavy heart and a half erection as he lets himself sink down to the cool tile floor, head in his hands so he is tempted to watch Johnny walk away for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story and want to hear more....give me a shout in the comments below because they really do make my day <3 Thank you fam ^_^


End file.
